Sindrome da carenza di acidi grassi essenziali
La sindrome da carenza di acidi grassi essenziali (conosciuta come Sindrome di Burr dal nome dei primi medici che l'hanno descritta, descrivendo i sintomi e proponendo uno schema di eziogenesi) è un disturbo polimorfo prodotto dalla carenza di acidi grassi essenziali (AGE) nell'organismo. Nelle lingua inglese gli AGE sono conosciuti come EFA (Essential Fatty Acids). , monoinsaturi e polinsaturi contenuti negli alimenti.]] Gli acidi grassi Alcuni acidi grassi che appartengono alle famiglie degli acidi grassi essenziali e polinsaturi, quali omega-3, omega-6 e omega-9, sono identificati come: * Acido arachidonico * Acido erucico * Acido linoleico * Acido linolenico * Acido oleico * Acido nervonico L'uomo e molti animali non sono in grado di sintetizzare questi composti lipidici. Devono quindi essere introdotti nell'organismo con l'alimentazione.Capella P., et al., (1997) Manuale degli oli e grassi. Tecniche Nuove, Milano. ISBN 88-7081-979-5 L'acido linoleico, ad esempio, è contenuto nell'olio di girasole, l'acido linolenico nel pesce grasso (come il pesce azzurro, sgombro, acciuga, aringa, salmone, pesce spada, trota) e in molti oli vegetali, l'acido arachidonico nei grassi animali e negli oli di pesce, l'acido oleico nell'olio di oliva. Eponimo La sindrome di Burr è un eponimo riferito ai due principali scopritori, i coniugi George e Mildred Burr, di alcune importanti funzioni che i grassi essenziali e polinsaturi svolgono per l'organismo. George Oswald Burr si è laureato nel 1923, alla University of Minnesota, in Biochimica e Chimica organica, con una tesi il cui argomento era The Condensation of Indole Derivatives with Aldehydes with Especial Reference to the Humins of Protein Hydrolysis. Nella stessa università creò in seguito la Divisione di Chimica Fisiologica dove insegnò dal 1940 al 1946. Nel 1929 George Burr e Mildred Burr, insieme con il loro collega Elmer Miller, condussero un esperimento su cavie da laboratorio (ratti): constatarono che modificando la dieta alimentare degli animali privandoli dei grassi essenziali, questi andavano incontro a morte dopo aver evidenziato una sequela di sintomi, malattie e disturbi funzionali, come cachessia, ridotta rispondenza alle infezioni batteriche e infertilità nei maschi e nelle femmine. Funzioni degli AGE Gli acidi grassi essenziali svolgono rilevanti funzioni, sia a livello "strutturale" sia "funzionale" del corpo umano. La loro mancanza può quindi determinare deficit di varia natura. * Le disfunzioni strutturali sono rappresentate da: ** secchezza della pelle, desquamazioni, dermatosi e ipercheratiti; ** ridotta capacità rigenerativa tissutale; ** debolezza dei capillari sanguigni; ** maggiore vulnerabilità alla sepsi; ** ridotta fosforilazione ossidativa/respirazione cellulare; ** ipertrofia dei mitocondri. * Le destrutturazioni funzionali sono costituite da: ** deteriorata dislocazione del colesterolo e dei derivati lipidici; ** difficoltà cataboliche a livello epatico; ** disregolazione delle sintesi prostaglandiniche a carico dei trombociti, arterie e miocardio. Nel metabolismo lipidico, la piridossina (vitamina B6) opera una trasformazione dell'acido linoleico in acido arachidonico con formazione degli sfingolipidi, importanti per la formazione delle guaine mieliniche. Clinica Alcuni dei sintomi più frequenti possono essere: * Unghie deboli * Pelle secca * Capelli fragili * Cheratosi sul dorso, arti superiori e gambe * Forfora * Deficit di attenzione * Iperattività * Problemi di concentrazione * Ansia * Irritabilità * Bassa tolleranza alle frustrazioni * Depressione * Affaticamento e Stanchezza * Scarsa qualità del sonno * Dolori articolari Diagnosi La diagnosi della sindrome di Burr si basa sui risultati dell'anamnesi, dell'esame obiettivo e degli esami strumentali effettuati in laboratorio. L'esame gascromatografico fornisce i dati utili alla valutazione del grado di carenza dei grassi essenziali nell'organismo (chiamati anche Vitamina F); in particolare deve essere considerato il rapporto esistente tra acido eicosatrienoico e acido arachidonico dei fosfolipidi sierici (come ad es. la fosfatidilcolina). Note Voci correlate *Acidi grassi essenziali *Acidi grassi polinsaturi *Olio di Lorenzo *Omega-3 *Omega-6 *Omega-9 Collegamenti esterni * Aaes-Jorgensen E., "Essential Fatty Acids as Food Supplements". Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry, 1959, 7(4), pp. 246–249. * Schneider H., Steenbock H., Platz B.R., "Essential Fatty Acids, Vitamin B6, And Other Factors In The Cure Of Rat Acrodynia", Journal of Biological Chemistry, 1940 (132), pp. 539-551. Fonti * Carenza di acidi grassi essenziali